


Alderaan's Bride

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Braids, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Traditions, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Alderaan traditions tell us that undoing a person’s braids is very intimate indeed...





	Alderaan's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: https://waterlilyrose.tumblr.com/

Rey felt her heart thud as she sat on her honeymoon bed. The suite was one of the best in Naboo and costs the Force only knows how many credits. Ben had paid the bill without so much as looking at it.

_This is my honeymoon. For the wedding I never thought I’d have. If that doesn’t prompt a splashing out, I don’t know what does._

He paid for everything – he even paid for her dress. He gave his details to her before she went shopping and instructed her to get whatever she wanted.

Her dress was comparatively cheap to the other more frilly Naboo designs on display but she loved it. It made her feel like the Princess she was elevating herself to be.

(Well, he was technically a Prince.)

The ceremony itself had been private and held at night in the gardens of Naboo. It was apparently where Ben’s grandparents wed in secret. Beneath the stars, Ben had promised to love her until his end and Rey had felt like nothing else mattered.

Now she waited for her husband to emerge from the fresher.

Rey caught a look at herself in the wardrobe mirror – her face was decorated with gentle make-up and her hair was done up in an intricate braid. She contemplated maybe undoing her hair for him when Ben came into the room.

He looked so handsome in his black and grey robes – the fact that he looked at Rey like she was an angel made her skin pimple.

“How are you, Wife?”

_Wife. She was Ben’s wife. And he was her husband. Force that was strange._

“Lonely. Come and keep me company.” Ben smiled and came to the bed. Rey reached up her hands to start to undo her hair but Ben gently caught her wrists.

“No, no.” Ben shook his head. “It’s the husband’s duty to undo his bride’s braids.”

Rey blinked. She hadn’t heard that before. “Really?”

“Didn’t you wonder why the hairdresser put your hair up like that?”

“Well, no. I just thought it was meant to look pretty.”

“It  _is_  pretty. But there’s more to it than that – its an Alderaan wedding braid.”

“Alderaan?” Rey blinked. “Then…”

“I had to honour her somehow.” Ben looked down as though caught in a memory. Leia’s death was something he would never really be at peace with; he never got the opportunity to say sorry and goodbye.

Rey dropped her hands and smiled. “Okay… go ahead then.”

For a tradition that Rey had never heard of, it was amazing how intimate it was. Rey had goose pimples all over as Ben’s fingers undid her hair one strand at a time, pausing occasionally to kiss her neck or whisper how beautiful she was. Every piece of hair that fell onto her shoulders was like a confirmation.

_He was here. He wasn’t going anywhere. He loved her._

Eventually Rey’s hair was completely undone. And she felt as naked as though she’d just show her bare breasts to him for the first time. Ben turned her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Beautiful. My beautiful wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are worth sixty portions.


End file.
